Talk:Devil/@comment-24768935-20140728035127/@comment-24768935-20140803065226
This is my personal flaw,i never give up in a debate as the others did not give me a irrefutable argument.And i have to thanks you too because you arging with me with interesting point of view instead to some other who said the same thing even after i have find logic proof against his point of view.My great hope with all this debates are to find a way for a real coexistence between mamono and human,like zipangu but with no chance to be merged against our will. For the survival replied,i have replied to Flodoomable when he have say: '' If there weren't any laws, yes. I would kill, steal and (probably rape) TO SURVIVE. '' And i have said for me kill are not a real instinct (Do you REALLY have to fight against your instinct to not kill yours friends?)For rape and steal,mamono have really a instinct to rape all she see and lots mamono steal all they can (Large mouse are only one example)For the instinct to kill for fun,only one specie i know have a similar instinct and this is the cat who play with his prey before killing it and this even if he don't eat his prey...All cats act like this so if you have cat you can see if i am right. (This is my girlfriend who think about this) A)For the borg,you are said matango are not like borg '' excepting 'perhaps' in the very specific cases of the Matango. '' so you accept the fact that matango are like Borg. I have talked about the werewolf and roper because what i have see in the wiki.If theses races have changed this is good and i wait for the translated pages in order to change my point of view but for now use what i have.So i look in the wiki for these two mamono. For the werewolf i have see '' A werewolf created from a human woman retains basic memories of her human life '' so they lose a big part of her memories.This is not as strong of borg but this can make fear. For the roper we can see '' Upon absorbing the sperm, the roper’s growth cells will be stimulated and turns into an adult roper. At this stage it is now in full control of the host’s body. '' this seems even scarier.I imagine a women with her mind intact but she are trapped in her own body with no chance to escape. Now for the matango,the borg mamono,you have said about the queen of heart have change only matango in her own world but even if the DL cannot change the big world,she can easilly change all matango into a mad hatter if she want and she even don't have to use her power...Just using others mamono who cannot go against the DL. First she use witches in order to teleport all matango in the same place.Matango cannot move on her own so after are moved they remain at this place.With her powers witch can easilly track all matango in the world.After this dark sylphs begin to use her wind power in order to push matango spores on the ground and dark undine can create rain in order to retain spores in the ground or he will remain harmless.After this,the queen of heart teleport them in wonderland and they turn into mad hatters.Yes matango surely take lots space in wonderland and the DL can have to give some demonic power to her daughter in order to enlarge wonderland but whit this plan,all matango can have a more happy life and no matango are harm in the process. B)The End Justifies The Means can easilly be used by the church.You are right the church are a band of extremists who don't really care about the DL or the CG and they only want power BUT this quote have no good term.you can use this if you try to save a children (the end) and you have to break a door in the process (the mean) but for a thief,he want cash (the end) so he steal (the mean) For the herd mentality you can see what i talk in wikipedia '' 'Herd mentality', or mob mentality, describes how people are influenced by their peers to adopt certain behaviors, follow trends, and/or purchase items. Examples of the herd mentality include stock market trends, superstition, home décor, etc. '' for the reasons the DL have given sexual urge to mamono,you are right for your explanation but for me mamono will never lose her sexual instinct because the DL are a succubus and for her she don't see anything wrong anainst sexual instinct.But this don't give her reason for merge all other races,even the peaceful fairy,into mamono.The only reason she can have for fairy are because she want merge all species and the wish to erase bad instinct of humanity are just a ruse.